Hime-sama, Aishiteru
by Piketuxa
Summary: Gakupo passara grande parte de sua vida naquele castelo, ao lado de seu pai, o cozinheiro chefe. Após ele falecer, o Rei lhe permitira continuar ali, logo quando sua filha, Luka, decidira que o rapaz seria seu guarda pessoal. Mas será que passar tanto tempo ao lado dela seria algo sano a se fazer, quando Gakupo sentia tantos sentimentos diferentes e novos por ela?


**Hime-sama, Aishiteru**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

— Gakupo, vamos — chamou a moça ao sair do quarto, passando reto na frente do rapaz a passos elegantes, embora apressados.

Se desencostando da parede ele a seguiu silenciosamente. Cinco passos atrás, olhos atentos, movimentos calculados; era assim que o jovem vivia: sempre se focando em proteger a _hime._

Gakupo nada mais era do que o filho do antigo cozinheiro, um belo homem que fora morto cruelmente ao proteger uma moça de ser agredida – talvez até mesmo estuprada. Pai solteiro, pois sua companheira falecera no parto, trabalhava no castelo real há vários anos quando, sem ter outra escolha, pediu ao Rei se poderia levar seu filho para lá consigo, pois o menino não possuía ainda idade ou capacidade para ficar sozinho em casa.

Com a promessa de que ele seria discreto e não causaria problemas o Rei Hiyama, bonzinho e justo, aceitou o pequeno pedido de seu melhor cozinheiro, que trabalhava consigo há quase uma década.

O homem de cabelos arroxeados até o ombro e olhos da mesma cor passou, desde aquele dia, a trazer seu único filho, um menininho de cabelos longos da mesma cor dos do pai e belos olhos azuis, consigo para o castelo. Não saíam da parte interna da cozinha, e Gakupo o ajudava com as tarefas, algumas vezes pegava, da plantação interna do jardim, algum ingrediente, outras vezes ficava de olho nas panelas.

Era uma alegria para o cozinheiro ver seu pequeno ali consigo. Antes o via no máximo por duas horas por dia. Quando ia para o castelo Gakupo ainda dormia, e, quando voltava, o menino estava bêbado de sono, mas, decidido a jantar com o pai, sempre esperava. Comiam, conversavam, riam, e logo o garoto estava indo dormir. Aquela distância machucava de certo modo o cozinheiro.

Mas, agora, tendo seu menino junto de si, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Eles riam, conversavam, e logo Gakupo já fazia dez anos de idade. A comemoração foi simples: um pequeno bolo com os ingredientes que o Rei lhe permitira pegar sempre que precisasse.

Aquele foi um dia feliz, mas ele era o marco para a avalanche de fatos que se prosseguiriam logo em seguida. Ele marcava o fim da paz, e o início da tempestade.

Começou quando, dormindo profundamente recostado em uma árvore do jardim interno do castelo, Gakupo foi encontrado. Ele estava com sono, havia estudado até tarde da noite e ajudado o pai logo cedo com um jantar importante, precisava daquilo e, sorrido cansado, o homem lhe deu a permissão para descansar.

O Rei não dissera que Gakupo precisava trabalhar, nem que deveria ficar invisível no castelo. Quando lhe fora contado os feitos do rapaz, por uma das cozinheiras assistentes, ele lhe saudou alegremente, dizendo que não se esforçasse muito, que se dedicasse aos estudos. O castelo estaria sempre com as portas abertas para ele.

Gakupo sabia o quanto o Rei gostava de seu pai, mas não pretendia aproveitar-se de tal amizade.

O garoto sentiu que o sol parara de bater em seu rosto, mas continuava esquentando suas pernas. Abrindo levemente um olho, encarou a figura parada à sua frente, lhe fitado com interesse.

— Oi, qual é o seu nome? — perguntou sorrido infantilmente.

Coçando os olhos, o menino olhou para o céu, procurando o sol. Pela sua posição, deveria ser um pouco mais que o almoço. Havia dormido bastante tempo, estava na hora de voltar.

E iria levantar e ir embora se grandes e curiosos olhos verdes não estivessem tão atentos aos seus movimentos. Murmurando uma palavra feia para si mesmo, comprimiu os olhos, esticando os braços enquanto bocejava.

— Sou Gakupo, filho do cozinheiro chef. Olha, seja lá quem você for, não deveria estar aqui. É o fundo do castelo, o lugar onde os empregados ficam e não é um bom lugar para uma garotinha rica — comento maldoso, não que gostasse de tratá-la assim, mas ela estaria encrencada com os pais se a descobrissem por ali.

Ela ficou encarando-o por longos minutos, depois desatou a rir. Os longos cabelos rosados, presos em duas _chiquinhas,_ balançavam de um lado para o outro.

— Você é muito divertido Gakupo. Eu sou Luka... — ela começou a falar, animada, mas uma voz suave e grossa lhe interrompeu.

— Sim, você é a minha filha travessa que fugiu de um jantar importante — comentou o Rei de modo divertido, se aproximado das duas crianças ali presentes.

— Pai! — murmurou cruzando os braços, emburrada. — Nem é tão importante assim — comentou marotamente.

— Majestade — disse Gakupo respeitosamente, fazendo uma leve reverência.

Adorava o Rei – no sentido de gostar dele. Admirava-o demais, ao ponto de, anos depois, decidir trabalhar para ele.

— Vamos, Luka. Nossos convidados mais que especiais nos esperam. — chamou, estendendo a mão para a menina de dez anos que parecia uma boneca de tão perfeita que era. — E você, Gakupo — o garoto se acanhou, achando que levaria uma bronca, mas o Rei apenas sorriu divertido —, deixe de tanta formalidade.

E, se virando, os dois saíram. Pelo andar confiante de ambos era fácil declará-los pai e filha.

— Cuidado Princesa — disse Gakupo exasperado ao ver a adolescente de cabelos rosados correr em sua direção.

Ele possuía dezesseis anos e ela, apenas quatorze. Estava já uma moça, bastante diferente de quando eles haviam se conhecido. Aliás, depois daquele dia a menina, que antes vivia em outro reino, junto de sua mãe, passara a morar em _Music_, se aperfeiçoando como a Princesa do reino, única filha do Rei Hiyama.

Quando sua permanência no reino foi anunciada Gakupo não gostou muito, seria terrível ter aquela pirralha no castelo, mas quando ela entrou na cozinha e começou a conversar com seu pai, passando a tarde toda lá, e a tarde do dia seguinte e do outro dia, ele aprendeu a gostar dela.

Ela era tão inteligente quanto bonita e possuía um caráter único. O que Gakupo mais admirava nela era a lealdade ao Rei, a mesma que a sua.

A presença agitada e alegre infantil deu lugar a uma calma e suave. Luka crescera e se tornara uma moça elegante e esbelta, e ele não duvidava que logo ela seria uma mulher.

— O que você está fazendo, Gakupo? — questionou curiosa, se abaixando ao lado do rapaz e observando as belas flores.

— Estou fazendo a colheita das flores para os buquês do evento de hoje à noite — respondeu com simplicidade, recolhendo uma rosa vermelha e levando-a às narinas, inalando seu perfume.

— Sério? Parece legal, vou ajudar — e levando a pequena e delicada mãos até uma rosa branca, retirou-a da terra, observando-a antes de esticá-la para o rapaz.

— _Hime_… Não faça isso, por favor. Você não deve se rebaixar a tal ato, nem deveria conversar com um mero jardineiro — pediu, retirando a flor dos dedos longos e finos com cuidado.

— Você é bem chato quando quer, sabia? — perguntou retoricamente. — Ai! — exclamou ao tentar retirar outra rosa, mas se cortando.

Entrando em desespero, Gakupo puxou a mão de pele alva para si, examinando o corte. Pegou de seu bolso um lencinho branco e estancou o sangue, sério. Assim que terminou, encarou-a por segundos com reprovação, mas ao ver o que fazia desviou os olhos, os lábios crispados em resignação.

— Já chega! Por que está me tratando assim? Quando éramos mais novos nossas posições não significavam nada! — exasperou, puxando a mão para si, seus olhos esverdeados expressavam uma fúria contida, típico de alguém da realeza – ela precisava retesar-se para não perder a postura de princesa.

— Aquilo foi um erro, e, como você disse, _Hime_, éramos crianças. Agora sabemos muito bem onde são nossos lugares. Por favor, deixe que eu cuide do jardim sozinho — pediu, esticando a mão e retirando a flor em que ela se cortara e a colocando dentro da cesta de rosas brancas.

O longo silêncio que se instalou entre eles pareceu bom para Gakupo, que preferia daquele modo. De modo algum deixaria que ela se expusesse tanto por sua causa, nunca poderiam ser verdadeiramente amigos como ela queria ou imaginava que acontecesse. As posições deles nunca os permitiriam tal intimidade.

— Já sei! — exclamou Luka repentinamente, levantando e limpando a mão suja de terra no belo vestido rosa, manchando-o.

Ao ver aquilo, o rapaz entrou em desespero novamente. O que o Rei diria se visse aquilo? E se soubesse que sua filha estivera no jardim interno do castelo, "colocando a mão na massa"? Com certeza ficaria furioso – e embora Gakupo nunca, naqueles vários anos que estivera por ali, nunca vira o Rei furioso ou irritado, nada o impedia de ficar uma primeira vez.

Mas não teve tempo para pensamentos loucos, porque Luka o puxou pelo braço, arrastando-o até a sala real; a outra mão segurava o longo vestido para que pudesse dar passadas rápidas, o tilintar dos saltos ecoando pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — questionou o Rei ao ver sua filha entrar apressada na sala de jantar.

Ele estava sentado na mesa, saboreando algumas frutas enquanto o cozinheiro chef lhe servia vinho. O homem, ao ver seu filho sendo arrastado pela princesa, franziu o cenho, questionando-o silenciosamente.

— Quero que Gakupo se torne meu guarda pessoal — disse determinada, não ligando para a exclamação de surpresa do citado.

— Aonde vamos, _Hime?_ — questionou Gakupo desinteressado ao ver a princesa cruzar um corredor apressadamente.

— Iremos até a cidade, minha encomenda já chegou — explicou sem sequer encará-lo.

Agora a diferença entre eles era ainda maior. Luka, com dezoito anos recém-feitos, se mostrava uma mulher controlada e exigente, capaz de deixar os soldados de seu pai em estado de apreensão e ele, quase fazendo vinte e um, já era um homem formado e estava na hora de se casar, segundo as leis do reino.

O problema era que Gakupo não queria se casar. Sabia que possuía uma noiva, fruto de um acordo entre seu pai e um homem de outro reino, e que ela era bonita e gentil, uma Condessa pronta para assumir suas responsabilidades. Se tornaria Conde se casasse com ela. Sua mãe era uma Viscondessa que abandonara o reino por seu pai, por isso esse homem queria casar sua filha com ele.

Suspirou, lembrando-se de que sua pretendente logo faria dezoito anos, e que se ele não se apressasse, ela seria entregue a outro. Também lembrava que moças naquele reino e nos vizinhos eram obrigadas a se casar antes dos dezenove, e que isso não era exceção para a elite.

Não era exceção para Luka.

Aquilo o incomodava.

Incomodava muito.

Afinal, amava-a.

Sim, Gakupo amava Luka, a Princesa do reino de _Music_. No início não notara, depois não acreditara, depois negara, mas agora, muito ciente do poder que a presente dela exercia sobre si, já não podia ignorar.

Mas nunca contara para ninguém, nem para Len, seu melhor amigo, nem para o Rei Hiyama e muito menos para Luka. Imaginava que o governante iria arrumar um noivo adequado para a filha, manteria a linhagem nobre pelo bem não só do reino, mas principalmente dela.

O pior de tudo era que nenhum pretendente havia aparecido ainda, o que fazia o coraçãozinho bobo de Gakupo se encher de esperança de que o Rei o contemplasse. Talvez até pesquisasse quem era sua mãe e visse que, apesar de tudo, ele possuía sangue nobre também.

Todos os pensamentos inadequados para o momento se dissiparam quando saíram do castelo, em direção à carruagem de Luka. Não era mais seu papel pensar no futuro, agora deveria ser o guarda pessoal perfeito da Princesa.

A viagem foi silenciosa e tranquila, com a moça dentro da carruagem e Gakupo ao lado do homem que guiava o veículo, atento.

Ao chegarem à pequena loja, íntima do dono, Luka foi para os fundos, onde sabia estar o Senhor perfumista. O guarda dela apenas se manteve impassível na sala da loja, rodeado de flagrâncias diversificadas. Havia cheiros suaves, marcantes e até provocadores, mas o preferido de Gakupo era cor-de-rosa, em um pequeno vidro e com cheiro de rosas e morango. Uma flagrância única, que misturada ao cheiro de sua possuidora, poderia ser devastador para um apaixonado.

Burburinhos e risos baixos fizeram o rapaz atentar os ouvidos ao que acontecia ao seu redor, e uma moça de curtos cabelos loiros, penetrantes olhos verdes e um vestido bastante escandaloso se aproximou dele, parando em sua frente e se insinuando, o tocando levemente no braço para conseguir sua atenção. Abaixando os olhos, Gakupo fitou-a com indiferença.

— Está sozinho, Senhor? — questionou e, indiscretamente, procurou algum sinal de compromisso nele, sorrindo para si mesma ao não encontrar. — Não quer me acompanhar, ou a alguma de minhas amigas? Estamos no momento livres de trabalho e de _companhia._

O tom da voz dela o estava irritando, o batom vermelho em seus lábios o enojando e o toque em seu corpo o causando ânsia de vômito. Aquela mulher era do tipo que nunca se envolveria, ela não merecia um segundo de seu tempo.

— Vejo que está aproveitando bem minha ausência — comentou uma voz suave que o fez estremecer, erguendo os olhos, fitou o brilho perigoso nos orbes esverdeados de Luka.

— Você a conhece? — a mulher questionou para Gakupo, que apenas afirmou com a cabeça. — Estamos só conversando, ele é livre para fazer o que quiser — comentou venenosa, mas ao virar-se, fitando a filha do Rei, estancou.

— Na realidade ele é meu — murmurou a Princesa maldosamente —, ao menos desde que jurou dar sua vida pela minha ao ser meu guarda pessoal.

— Já podemos ir, _Hime_? — perguntou Gakupo se afastando da moça que agora fitava o chão em resignação por ter falado de tal forma com a Princesa de _Music_.

Dando de ombros, ela permitiu que ele se aproximasse e a escoltasse até a porta, guiando-a até a carruagem e, dessa vez, entrado com ela. Um funcionário da loja trouxe várias sacolas que Gakupo suspeitou serem da Princesa, que adorava comprar naquela loja, que além de perfumaria vendia roupas importadas e peças de valor, como colares de ouro e brincos de rubi.

A volta foi tranquila e silenciosa, mas, desta vez, o clima era diferente. Luka estava quieta, fitava a janela e as mãos que se entrelaçavam indicavam irritação; infelizmente Gakupo a conhecia muito bem.

— Deseja falar algo, _Hime?_ — questionou sabendo que ela não se pronunciaria por si mesma.

— O que foi aquilo na loja? — ela não esperou um segundo para murmurar. — É só eu sair por um segundo e você se deixa seduzir por uma qualquer, uma prostituta? — questionou indignada.

— Eu não a estava correspondendo, Senhorita. Ela quem se aproximou e começou a falar incessantemente — explicou Gakupo com calma.

— E por que você não a rejeitou no primeiro momento? — exasperou, irritada. Vendo que não venceria, Gakupo cedeu. Suspirando se pôs a desculpar-se:

— Aquilo não acontecerá novamente, eu lhe garanto. Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento indiscreto.

— Espero mesmo que não volte a acontecer.

Depois disso mais nada foi dito.

A situação entre os dois não mudou ao longo das semanas, até meses depois Luka se tornara quieta e introspectiva na presença dele, o que só o deixava mais triste. Queria vê-la sorrindo, falando e, em uma noite de loucura, procurando um modo de acabar com aquele clima tenso, bateu na porta do quarto dela.

— Gakupo? O que houve? — questionou preocupada, pensando que só algo muito importante faria o rapaz bater em sua porta tão tarde.

— Eu... queria te falar algo, mas deixa quieto — ele virou, mas ela o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para dentro.

Fechado a porta com suavidade, Luka arrumou o roupão no corpo antes de olhar para ele, que encarava a cama com preocupação.

— Eu te acordei? — questionou Gakupo.

— Não, eu estava lendo um livro, estava sem sono. — explicou, apontado para o livro aberto sobre a cama. — E então, o que foi?

A pergunta fez todo o corpo dele endurecer. Só agora notara o que pretendia fazer. Aquilo era errado, contar sobre seus sentimentos para ela seria um crime inconfundível, principalmente para o Rei, quem o criou como se fosse da família. Gakupo virou-se para encará-la e já estava bolando uma mentira quando ela, petulante, cortou-o.

— Não ouse pensar em mentir para mim — seu sorriso sarcástico deixou óbvio que ele fizera uma expressão de derrota.

— Bem, por mim nada seria dito, mas se insiste. — deu de ombros, tentando deixar tudo muito natural. — Eu te amo, Luka. Esse clima estranho e melancólico entre nós está me matado, então decidi, em um ataque de loucura, vir falar com você. Sinto muito por isso, não voltará a acontecer — e abaixou a cabeça, esperando que ela lhe esbofeteasse, ou dissesse que contaria para seu pai.

Mas foi surpreendido por um risinho baixo, e mãos suaves envolveram seu rosto de modo delicado. Os olhos verdes nos seus azuis, fitando-o profundamente, brilhando divertidos.

— Você me ama, Gakupo? — questionou Luka, ele acenou positivamente. — Isso sim é uma novidade chocante! — exclamou rindo levemente. — Desde quando?

— Desde que te conheci — assumiu, corando de vergonha.

— Deus, por tanto tempo assim!? Diga-me: se eu não tivesse te pressionado, você contaria? — questionou curiosa.

— Certamente que não, somos muito diferentes, nunca poderíamos ficar juntos — respondeu sincero, não deixando transparecer o quanto doía assumir aquilo, dizer em voz alta o que pensava sobre eles dois.

— _Kami-sama!_ Você não tem jeito, não? Apenas deixe as coisas acontecerem — e quando terminou, Luka beijou-o de modo suave nos lábios, deslizando-os levemente. Seus olhos fechados não viam os arregalados de surpresa.

Quando ela notou que ele não reagiria, se afastou minimamente, abrindo os olhos e encarando-o.

— Você nunca sonhou com isso? Digo, beijar-me? — perguntou brincalhona, vendo-o, aos poucos, se recuperar do choque.

— _Hime,_ isso é errado... — ele foi interrompido pelos lábios dela novamente sobre os seus.

— Shii, só o que importa somos nós dois — seu sussurro foi tão leve que pareceu o zunido do vento.

Deixando tudo aquilo de lado, Gakupo entrelaçou-a pela cintura de modo ousado. Sua boca sobre a dela se tornou possessiva e, com um único puxão, colou-se a ela, deliciando-se com o gosto único dela. As mãos macias deslizavam por seu pescoço e, contendo-se, ele se afastou dela, arfando por causa do beijo.

— Meu pai me mataria se soubesse disso — comentou Gakupo hesitante.

— Então devemos ficar contentes por ele ter falecido? — murmurou com humor, mas triste.

Em um momento de aflição, o rapaz abriu a porta e se retirou do quarto, sem nada falar, deixando Luka lá. Sem conseguir evitar ela sorriu minimamente, _talvez ainda desse tempo de fazer algo radical ao menos uma vez._

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitados para Luka, e nos seguintes o Rei mandou Gakupo em uma missão para ele. Parecia que o destino trabalhava contra eles, e parecia que o governante sentira que algo diferente pairava no ar, mas Hiyama nada poderia fazer para deter sua filha de se aventurar em alguma louca uma vez na vida.

Assim que Gakupo pôs os pés no castelo sentiu alívio, torcia para que Luka houvesse se esquecido completamente do ocorrido, mas, pelo jeito, aquilo não havia acontecido. Ela mandara que ele fosse vê-la assim que chegasse e, como guarda pessoal unicamente dela, deveria obedecer suas ordens – ou pedidos, em alguns casos.

Quando bateu na porta, e ela foi aberta por uma Princesa séria, cogitou que ela realmente pudesse ter se esquecido, e uma pontada de decepção lhe atingiu por segundos. Ao entrar no quarto, esperava qualquer coisa menos um longo beijo de boas-vindas.

O abraço apertado e o carinho que ela demonstrava fizeram-no se derramar em lágrimas. Fazia quanto tempo que não era recebido com alegria quando chegava em casa? Três anos? Enfim, desde que seu pai morrera não havia mais ninguém para demonstrar afeição por ele.

Assim que Luka sentiu o gosto salgado em seus lábios afastou-se, fitando-o com compaixão. Ver aquele bravo querreiro se derreter em um choro compulsivo era impactante e, puxando-o para a cama, deitou-o em seu colo, deixando-o chorar à vontade.

Sabia o quanto ele sentia falta do pai, seu único parente vivo, e que ele havia se mantido por muito tempo forte apenas para não decepcionar o Rei. Mas Hiyama se preocupava com tal fato, afinal, sabia tanto quanto Luka que desabafar era necessário.

Gakupo chorou como uma criança até dormir como um anjinho. Ele era tão belo, tão forte, tão protetor, ele era tudo o que uma mulher poderia sonhar. Luka sabia reconhecer os pontos fracos e fortes daquele homem ali consigo.

Horas depois Gakupo abriu lentamente os olhos, tendo como sua primeira visão o rosto concentrado da Princesa, que lia um livro concentradíssima. Ficou por longos minutos quieto, imóvel, apenas observando-a, e quando ela lhe olhou, vendo que estava acordado, colocou o livro de lado e sorriu, mas foi surpreendida quando o guarda pessoal, em um único movimento, derrubou-a na cama, beijando-a calmamente.

Ela retribuiu, mas não antes de lhe dar leves soquinhos no peito. A deliciosa risada misturada com a falta de ar fez Gakupo sorrir extasiado, nunca pensara que um dia teria aquela sorte.

— Eu te amo, Luka — disse sincero, alisando-lhe o rosto. Puxando-o para si, ela o calou com um beijo profundo e aflito.

Aquilo entre eles se estendeu por semanas. O jovem guarda sempre ia ao quarto da Princesa de noite e trocavam beijos, abraços e algumas vezes apenas ficavam conversando baixinho. Nada demais, como um relacionamento comum para a época, mas algo que Gakupo não possuía conhecimento estava acontecendo por trás dos bastidores daquela peça.

Tudo começou quando, ao entrar outra vez no quarto, não foi recebido com um sorriso ou um abraço. Luka estava séria e se esquivando, e ele aceitou que ela poderia não estar em um bom dia – o que era surpreendente, mas continuava amando-a muito.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio até ela dizer que, naquela noite, precisava ficar sozinha. _"Não estou me sentindo muito bem",_ mentiu ela. E ele, todo preocupado, questionou o que ela sentia, e, envergonhada por causa das ações amorosas dele, corou. _"Você está vermelha, deve estar com dor de barriga ou febre. Eu irei sair para que você possa descansar",_ e beijando-a na testa, se foi, deixando para trás uma resignada Luka.

Daria tudo para ficar ao lado dele se a obrigação para com seu pai e com seu reino não falasse maior em sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte todos os empregados do castelo foram convocados para estar presentes na sala real em um horário específico. Todos os curiosos caminharam até lá, sendo recebidos por vários garçons e um lindo banquete. Acostumado a ficar atrás observando o movimento, Gakupo foi o último a entrar, ficando bem longe da mesa e em frente à porta semiaberta.

Viu perfeitamente quando o Rei ergueu sua taça de vinho branco, fazendo todos se calarem.

— Eu os chamei aqui para apresentar-lhes meu genro, noivo de Luka, Kaito. Eles oficializaram seu compromisso hoje, por isso iremos celebrar. Comam e bebam, meus prestativos empregados, hoje vocês não trabalharão — o grito de alegria de todos que se seguiu abriu a sessão de comemoração.

Todos menos um se moveram, gritaram, festejaram. Encarando Luka sem qualquer rastro de emoção, Gakupo viajou do rapaz de cabelos azulados à figura pequena dela, as mãos dos dois unidas de modo bastante visível e possessivo.

Pensava que, diante de uma situação do tipo, gritaria: _"Não, ela é minha!"_ Mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, nada saía. Era sufocante, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

E ela sempre soube daquele noivado arranjado. Luka nunca lhe dissera gostar de si, quem diria amar! Ela era uma Princesa, possuía suas obrigações, e ele era apenas um estorvo. Estava na hora de seguir a vida, de se casar com sua pretendente, readquirir o título que lhe pertencia por direito e procurar a felicidade em algo que não fosse o amor.

Acenando um leve _"tchau"_ com a mão para a moça, sussurrou um adeus que ela foi capaz de entender e saiu. Não olhou para trás enquanto juntava suas escassas coisas e saía do castelo vestido como um camponês comum.

Deixava seu passado, seu amor e suas lembranças para trás. As guardaria com carinho no fundo de sua mente e seguiria em frente, rumo ao destino que lhe esperava.

Luka escolhera seguir o dela, ela era corajosa. Estava na hora dele fazer o mesmo e que fosse o que Deus quisesse.

É, seguiria em frente.


End file.
